Gespenster
"Gespenster" ist die 3. Episode der zweiten Staffel von [[Dark|'Dark']]. Inhalt Im Jahr 1954 taucht Helge wieder auf, spricht jedoch mit niemanden außer Noah. 1987 bringt Claudia Tannhaus die Zeitmaschine. Egon befragt Ulrich erneut. Handlung 1987 Noah schnallt Helge Doppler an den Zeitreise-Stuhl im Bunker (das wie ein Kinderzimmer eingerichtet ist) und sagt ihm: „Ich hab gesehen, wie du aufwächst, wie du zum Mann wirst, den ganzen Kreislauf deines Lebens, die Zeit hat dich auserwählt- Gott hat dich auserwählt. Vergiss nicht, dass wir nun auch dein Zuhause sind. Dir wird kein Leid geschehen, wir wachen über dich. Die Zeit ist immer mit dir. Egal wohin du gehst, du trägst sie in dir und sie trägt dich. Sie sieht und hört alles, was du tust oder sprichst. Tick Tack,...“ Währenddessen führt er das Reagenzglas (Gottesteilchen?) an die Hinterseite des Sessels ein und betätigt den Hebel, sodass der Sessel in einer Art Metall-Hülse geschlossen wird. 1954 Bei Familie Nielson liegt Doris Tiedermann am Bett und lässt sich scheinbar von Agnes oral verwöhnen als plötzlich Claudia ins Zimmer stößt und etwas perplex auf die Situation reagiert. Sie sagt, sie hätte das Milchgeld vergessen. Agnes gibt ihr dann das Geld, sie soll sich damit Drops kaufen. Doris ist besorgt, sie hat Angst, dass ihre Tochter etwas gemerkt hätte. Darauf erwidert Agnes: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, jede Familie hat ihre Geheimnisse! „ Sie hätte nun ein paar Erledigungen zu tun, küsst Doris als sie geht. Am 23. Juni, 4 Tage vor der Apokalypse, kehrt ein schüchterner Helge mit der selben Kleidung, die er trug , als er verschwand, zurück nach Hause. Als er das große Doppler-Schloss betritt, kann es Mutter Greta kaum fassen: Sie kniet vor ihm, berührt ihn und vergewissert sich, dass er es wirklich ist. Sie zitiert dankend und erleichtert eine Bibelstelle und sagt, dass Gott alles zurückbringt. Helge spricht weder mit ihr noch reagiert er in irgendeiner Form. Er ist anscheinend durch die Zeitreise nach und von 1987 stark verwirrt. Daniel und Egon befinden sich derweilen bei der Polizeistation. Daniel wundert sich, dass Ulrich nach 7 Monaten noch immer keine Identität preis gibt und warum keiner nach ihm sucht. Egon wechselt das Thema und fragt Daniel indirekt, ob er und seine Frau noch viel Sex hätten. Er lacht und behauptet, sobald man als Ehepaar Kinder hätte, Frauen meist mit ihnen beschäftigt seien. Er solle „Dampf ablassen“ und noch „zarte Knospen da draußen“ finden. Plötzlich betritt ein Arbeitskollege das Zimmer und verkündet die Nachricht, dass Helge Doppler gefunden worden wäre. Claudia geht mit Tronte durch den Wald. Sie meint, ihre Mutter verstünde nichts. Wenn sie Kinder hätte, wäre sie anders. Sie fragt ihn daraufhin über sein Leben zu Hause, warum er und seine Mutter nach Winden gekommen seien. Er erwidert, dass seine Mutter oft traurig war und dass er lange in einem Heim war. Sie würde nicht viel darüber reden. Sie habe einen Bruder, wobei sie sich laut Tronte hassen würden. 1987 Bei Familie Tieldemann sucht Regine das Buch "Die Gespenster" (Hendrik Ibsen), das sie für die Schule braucht. Ihre Mutter solle sie nicht so anglotzen, sie wüsste dass sie zu spät zur Schule kommen würde. Sie fragt sie auch, ob sie das Buch, das sie unter den Zeitungen findet, dorthin gelegt hätte. Bereits im Bewusstsein, dass die Zeit mit ihrer Tochter nicht ewig weilt, schlägt Claudia plötzlich Regina vor, statt in die Schule zu gehen, den Tag mit zu verbringen. Regina aber verenint, sie sagt, sie hätte eine Prüfung und müsse dann zum See . Claudia wird außerdem an das Buch „Eine Reise durch die Zeit“ erinnert, das Helge ihr letzte Woche gegeben hat, und nimmt es aus dem Bücherregal. Egon entdeckt das Lied mit dem Songtext "My only aim is to take many lives / the more the better I feel,"das Ulrich einst zitiert hat. Es stammt von einer Musikgruppe dessen Album dazu 1986 veröffentlicht wurde. 1954 Egon betritt das Haus der Familie Doppler und möchte dem jungen Helge Fragen stellen. Greta schickt aber voraus, dass er noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen hätte und das „etwas merkwürdig den dem Bub“ sei. „Helge?“ erinnerst du dich, fragt Helge den Jungen. „Möchtest du nicht sagen, wo die ganze Zeit gewesen bist. Wer hat dir das angetan?“ . Greta wird zornig: „Jetzt sag doch endlich was!“ 1987 Helge, nun in einer psychiatrischen Klinik eingewisen und sichtbar unter Medikamenten-Einfluss bekommt von Claudia Besuch: „Das klingt jetzt vielleicht eigenartig, aber ich... letztes Jahr, dieses Buch.... warum hast du mir das geschenkt?“ Er erwidert: „Ich hab gedacht... vielleicht bist du die einzige, die mich versteht. Die Zeit ist immer mit dir, egal wohin du gehst. Du trägst sie in dir, sie trägt dich. Sie hört und sieht alles, was du tust, und spricht.“ Claudia fragt nach: „Was soll das heißen?“ „Er hat gesagt, es ist ein Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, zwischen Licht und Schatten; dass die Reisenden alles ungeschehen machen können. Wenn wir erfolgreich sind, wird alles nie geschehen. „ „Wer hat das gesagt?“ fragt Claudia nach. „Noah“. Sie fragt weiter : „Wer ist Noah?“ Plötzlich greift sie Helge an und fällt sie an: „Du darfst ihm nie vertrauen! Niemals...“ Er sickert zurück zu seinem Stuhl und redet wie geistig abwesend vor sich hin: „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte das alle nicht.... Tik Tak, Tik Tak“ Claudia ist verwirrt. 1954 Im Bunker trifft Agnes auf die ältere Version von Claudia, die ihr mitteilt: „Sie haben heute Helge zurückgeschickt. Noah ist auch zurück.“ Agnes meint, sie hätte von Noah keine Angst mehr, doch Claudia erwidert, sie hätten dasselbe Blut. „Man kann sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen. Sich vom Blut frei machen, heißt sich frei machen, das hast du selber gesagt“, meint Agnes. „Trotzdem prägt uns unsere Familie unser Leben lang. Sic Mundus. Sie bereiten den nächsten Zyklus vor, in 4 Tagen. Dein Bruder ist ein blinder Narr.“ Dann übergibt Claudia ihr den Zeitungsausschnitt über ihren heutigen eigenen Tod mit der Bitte, ihr das zu geben (vermutlich ihrem jüngeren Ich). Gleichzeitig bedankt sie sich bei Agnes für alles und sagt ihr, dass ihre Mutter sie liebe und dass sie sie glücklich machen würde, wenn sie es zulässt. Dann umarmen die beiden sich, wobei sich in Agnes´ Augen Zweifel erkennen lässt. 1987 Die erwachsene Claudia besucht H.G. Tannhaus in seinem Laden. Er erkennt sie sofort anhand ihrer Hereochromie und erklärt ihr, dass sie in einem endlosen Kreislauf gefangen seien. Er hätte sich schon gefragt, wann es sei, dass sie kommt. Darauf erwidert sie, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht kennen würde. 1954 Egon kehrt zur Polizeistation zurück und berichtet Daniel, dass Helge nichts Neues offenbarte. Er stellt in Frage, ob die toten Kinder und die Zeit von Helges Verschwinden überhaupt etwas miteinander zu tun haben. Auch über Ulrich wird gesprochen; dass ein Mensch so plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftaucht und mittlerweile schon seit einem halben Jahr im Gefängnis sitzt. Daniel erwägt, dass da ein weiterer Komplize sein muss. Es scheint, dass Ulrich bald erneut befragt wird. 1987 Egon besucht erneut Ulrich in der Psychiatrie und hat das Musikalbum in der Hand. Er fragt ihn, wie es möglich ist, dass er den Songtext kennt noch bevor er überhaupt geschrieben wird. Ulrich antwortet nicht. Er fragt Ulrich weiter, warum er die Kinder ermordet hätte, schließlich hat er ja selbst einen Sohn. Ulrich antwortet, er hat die Kinder nicht ermordet, er hat versucht, sie zu retten. Egon fragt ihn weiter: “Sie haben gesagt, dass ich bald sterben werde. Woher wissen Sie, dass ich Krebs habe.“ Auch fragt er ihn, ob er wüsste, wer der Weiße Teufel sei, wobei Ulrich dann etwas lacht: „Du bist ja noch verwirrter als ich!.“ „Warum haben Sie uns nie gesagt, wie Sie heißen, woher Sie kommen, wer Sie sind“. Ulrich sagt darauf die Wahrheit. „Ulrich. Ulrich Nielsen. Und ich komme aus der Zukunft.“ Tannhaus meint, er sei das, was man einen Hochstapler nennt. Er fragt Claudia, ob sie schon mal vom „Bootsrap Paradoxon“ gehört habe. Claudia verneint. „In einem Bootsrap Paradox wird ein Gegenstand oder eine Information aus der Zukunft in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Dadurch entsteht ein unendlicher Kreislauf, in welchem der Gegenstand keinen wirklichen Ursprung mehr hat. Er existiert ohne je erschaffen worden zu sein. Einfacher ausgedrückt: Dieses Buch ist in der Zeit zurückgereist. Es hat mich gefunden, bevor ich es überhaupt geschrieben habe. Es ist alles eine Frage des Ursprungs. Wo ist der Anfang? Wann ist der Anfang? Gibt´s überhaupt so einen Anfang? Die Welt ist voll von solchen Paradoxen. Wir entschließen uns nur, die meiste Zeit wegzusehen. 1954 Egon möchte mit Urlich in seiner Zelle sprechen. Der Wächter, der bezweifelt, ob er was von ihm rauskriegt, öffnet ihm die Tür. Als er den am Sessel sitzenden gefesselten verstörten Ulrich fragt, ob er sich an ihn erinnern könne, an die Verhöre des letzten Herbstes, kriegt er keine Antwort. Er erklärt, dass Helge zurück gekommen sei und fragt Ulrich, wohin er ihn verschleppt habe und ob er Komplizen habe. Der unter starken Medikamenten stehende Urlich antwortet nicht. Egon geht wieder und Ulrich sagt bloß verstört seinen eigenen Namen. 1987 Als der alte Egon die Polizei-Akten durchstöbert, findet er die Akte von Mikkel aus dem Vorjahr. Als Mikkel 1986 auftauchte, meine er sein Vater sein Ulrich Nielsen. Egon erinnert sich daran. H.G. Tannhaus erzählt Claudia, dass er wüsste warum sie hier sei. Sie sei hier, um die Zeitmaschine erklärt zu bekommen. Die spätere Version von Claudia hätte ihm mitgeteilt, sie eines Tages zu erwarten. Er könnte es eigentlich auch nicht erklären, wäre im vergangenen Jahr nicht ein anderer Zeitreisender gekommen, um ihm die Zeitmaschine zu erläutern. Es scheint, die alte Claudia hatte gewusst, dass die passieren würde. 1954 Greta beschwert sich über Helge bei Noah und sagt, dass er ihr Angst mache. Sie meint, dass man meinen könnte, er ist stumpfsinnig. Sie fragt sich nicht auch, ob er vom Teufel besessen sei. Sie ruft Helge die Stiegen runter und als Helge Noah sieht, umarmt er ihn. Noah sagt ihm „Die Zeit ist immer mit dir... sie sieht und hört alles, was du machst und sagst“. Noah fordert Helge auf, von der Bibel zu sprechen; er liest laut Psalm 119 zu Gretas Erstaunen. Noah sagt ihr, sie solle ihm Zeit geben; er wählt seine Worte gewiss mit Sorgfalt. Noah fordert Helge auf, die Bibel zu bewahren und erklärt Greta, dass seine Rückkehr ein wahres Wunder sei. 1987 Egon besucht Ines Kahnwald, um sie über Mikkel auszufragen. Er würde gerne Lüken schließen, meint er. Er würde gern mit dem Jugen sprechen, doch er würde gerade schlafen. Michael, so wie er jetzt heißt, würde aber gerne die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen, erwidert sie. Sie lügt und sagt, erwürde nie über seine Vergangenheit sprechen. Er fragt auch, ob er die Namen der Eltern erwähnt hätte, wie z.B. „Ulrich“. Sie (ver)schweigt. „Hat er auch über den weißen Teufel gesprochen?“. Er besteht, fragt, ob er morgen mit ihm reden könne. Egon steht auf und erkennt die Medikamente (Schlaftabletten). Sie weist darauf hin, dass sie schlecht schlafen würde. Er fragt sie noch, ob er ein Foto von Mikkel für die Akten haben könnte. „Aber nur für die Akten“, sagt sie. 1954 Agnes erwartet Noah in der Kirche. Sie scheinen sich feindlich gesinnt zu sein. Er fragt sie, ob sie Claudia geschickt hätte. Sie hätte ihre Seite gelöst - für sie gäbe es keine Lösung. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie wüsste, wo die letzten Seiten sind. Sie wüsste, wie lang Adam danach gesucht hat. Noah glaubt ihr zunächst kein Wort. Claudia hat sie bei sich, sagt sie ihm. Sie gibt ihm das Lederne Notizbuch und möchte im Gegenzug ein "Zurück" (zu Sic Mundus), bevor der neue Zyklus beginnt. Sie scheint sie (Claudia) also zu opfern. "Du kannst deine eigene Schwester nicht so hassen, so wie du sie hasst", sagt sie darauf. "Betrachte es als ein Friedensangebot". Noah ist von ihrem Angebot überrascht. Die alte Claudia besucht zuweilen Egon im Polizei-Revier, der natürlich nicht erkennt, dass es seine Tochter ist. Sie bittet sichtlich gerührt um seine Verzeihung. Er sei zu gut für diese Welt, die Welt hätte ihn nicht verdient. Alles tut ihr Leid, nicht hat er davon verdient. Aber manchmal trifft es den Guten am härtesten. Er würde er sie eines Tages verstehen. Er befiehlt ihr, den Raum zu verlassen und ist verwirrt. 1987 Als die Claudia von 1987 in ihr Büro im Nuklearen Zentrum geht, trifft sie ihre Sekretärin. Sie fordert sie auf, alle Termine abzusagen. Daraufhin wird Claudia darauf hingewiesen, dass ihr Vater im Büro auf sie warten würden. Claudia ist durch Egons Erscheinen irritiert. Er erzählt ihr schnell, dass er Prostata Krebs hat. Er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen, doch jetzt hat der Krebs gestreut. Sichtlich von dieser Information getroffen, weiß Claudia nicht was sie sagen soll. Egon will gehen, als sie ihn schließlich umarmt. 1954 Egon kommt zu Hause mit Blumen für Doris an, die allerdings nicht da ist. Aber ihre Tochter ist daheim, der er von der seltsamen Begegnung bei der Arbeit berichtet. Eine Hexe sei da gewesen. Die junge Claudia sagt auch dieselben Worte, wie zuvor ihre alte Version: "Du bist ein zu guter Mensch, Papa, die Welt hat dich nicht verdient.". Er hat ein Déjà-Vu und ist verwirrt.... 1987 Egon besucht Ulrich erneut in der Anstalt. Das Schlimmste, so dachte er, sei für einen Elternteil, sein eigenes Kind zu verlieren. Aber er versteht nun, egal wie fest wir versuchen, sie zu halten, sie verschwinden trotzdem irgendwann. Sie alle laufen alle nur einen ganz kleinen Teil des Weges zusammen, am Ende sind sie meilenweit voneinander entfernt. Letzten Winter sei ein Kind zu ihm zur Polizei gekommen. ES mache alles keinen Sinn. "Vielleicht macht der Krebs mich nun auch noch verrückt", sagt Egon. Er zeigt ihm das Foto von Mikkel. "Er ist hier?" sagt Ulrich. Er wird aggressiv und greift Egon an. "Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er hier ist!!". Die anderen "Verrückten" schreien mit auf. 1954 Der junge Tankhaus bekommt von Claudias älterem Ich Besuch. Er würden diesen Bauplan hier noch nicht verstehen und sie entgegnet ihm: "Das Ganze braucht noch 33 Jahre, bis es so weit ist." Sie gibt ihm das Buch "Reise durch die Zeit", das er schon einmal gesehen hätte. "Warum geben Sie mir das?" fragt er sie. Sie antwortet: "Ich werde bald tot sein. ". Sie würden sich nach ihrem Tod wieder sehen - die Aussage verwirrt ihn noch mehr. "Zeit ist nur eine Illusion" sagt sie und meint, dass er ihr den Apparat eines Tages erklären müsste. "Warum sagen sie mir nicht, warum er da ist?" meint er. "Weil Sie mir sagten, dass es Ihnen jemand anderes erklärt hat! Die Dinge gehen ihren Weg so wie sie es immer getan haben". Sie hätte ihm dies in der Zukunft mitgeteilt. "Das alles wird bald sein Ende haben. Bis dahin muss alles so bleiben wie es immer war". Er bittet sie, da zu bleiben, doch sie geht. In der Parallelmontage mit dem Lied "Melodie X" von Bonaparte sieht man: 1954 - den betenden Helge und Greta, die ihn am Bett kniend mit der Bibel durch die gläserne Zimmertür beobachtet - Egon - er geht im Familienhaus die Stiege hinunter und sieht Agnes mit Doris in einem scheinbar romantischen Moment 1987 - Egon mit der Schallplatte "Pleasure to kill" nachdenklich. - Ulrich nachts am Bett sitzend mit dem Foto von Mikkel/Michael. - Claudia, welche mit der Zeitmaschine bei den gelben Fässern in der Höhle eine Zeitreise aktiviert. 2020 Die alte Claudia trifft auch Noah in der Nähe des Bunkers, der ihr mit einer Shotgun bedroht: Noah: "Du dachtest, du kannst ihr vertrauen. Sie hat dich verraten. Sie hat nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Du hast mir alles genommen. Du wirst sterben. Und mit dir alles, wofür du stehst.". Claudia: " Ich weiß, dass ich sterben werde. Aber werde ich diese Partie verlieren? Oder ist das hier, unser Treffen und du, und deine Waffe, nur ein Teil eines Spiels von dem du noch immer nicht weißt, wie man es spielt?". Noah: "Glaubst du, du kannst mich mit deinen Waffen manipulieren? Ich bin keiner deiner Bauern mehr". Claudia: "Aber Adams bist du noch. Das Paradies, das er dir verspricht ist nichts als eine Lüge. Er verkauft euch die Illusion von Freiheit. Aber frag dich, ob du wirklich frei bist. Wenn du wirklich frei wärst, hättest du eine Wahl. Hast du eine Wahl?" Daraufhin erschießt er sie. Diesen Schuss hört Agnes im Haus der Tiedermann und sie schaut auf den schlafenden Tronte. Agnes zieht daraufhin aus ihrem Slip den Zeitungsartikel über Claudias Tod. "Unbekannte Frauenleiche im Wald gefunden (23.6.1954)." Noah sucht währenddessen bei Claudias Leiche in ihren Taschen die verlorenen Seiten, die er gesucht hat. Als er sie anschaut reagiert er sehr verstört. "Das ist nicht wahr!" sagt er sich verzweifelt. "Charlotte, nein.. das ist nicht wahr", sagt er dann noch. 2020 Claudia aus 1987 ist ins Jahr 2020 gereist und hält außerhalb des Tiedemann-Hauses und entdeckt Regine im Wintergarten, wo sie scheinbar sehr erschöpft ihr Kopftuch abnimmt, was den Krebs erkennen lässt". Dies löst bei Claudia Tränen aus. 1921 Adam fragt Noah, ob sie (Claudia) die Seiten des Ledernen Notizbuchs dabei hatte. Noah nickt. Adam akzeptiert Noahs Groll, da er Claudia getötet hat. Er erklärt Noah, dass sie das bekommen hat, was sie verdient. "Wir alle bekommen, was wir verdient haben". Cast Soundtracks Pleasure to Kill - Kreator Melody X - Bonaparte fr: es: en:Ghosts it: pl: Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2 Kategorie:Stub